Sweetest Sin
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONG FIC REQUEST FOR: IceColdSoDa94 Wade/OC Mature for a reason children...


**SWEESTEST SIN**

**M**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Saving Private Ryan** yet! And the song "**Sweetest Sin**" Belongs to the singer **Jessica Simpson**.

**SUMMARY:** Wade and Hawkings (IceColdSoDa94's OC) smutty goodness!

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Roxanne Hawkings belongs to IceColdSoDa94

* * *

**ONE SHOT/SONGFIC**

* * *

Caparzo had just been killed. Wade couldn't imagine the mission without his new found friend. And he couldn't imagine what Mellish was going through he grew up with Caparzo. He slowly turned to see Hawkings sitting in a corner glaring at the wall. He knew she was hurting he could see the tears fighting to fall.

"Hawkings?" he asked as he got up to sit next to her. He heard the others walking towards the church they were going to stay in. Hawkings looked up quickly before biting her lip.

"What Wade? Can't you see I'm busy here?" she snapped, he knew she didn't mean it. She never did only time she ever did was when she was talking to Reiben. Slowly he reached his hand out silently asking her to take it. She did getting up to follow him. He led her to the sole remaining house with a bed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry…I just brought you here thinking you'd want a warm bed to sleep in. Get some rest you need it. I'll be in the church with the guys." He said turning to leave.

"Stay." The one word he silently hoped she'd say. He didn't need to be told twice before her lips crashed onto his.

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me..._

_  
_

Before he knew it he was slowly laying her on the bed with a warm smile. She gave him a small smile of her own. She was _blushing_ slightly he made a silent vow never to let her live that one down.

"What's this? Roxanne Hawkings is _blushing_? Oh dear I think the world is going to end!" he said with a laugh she gave him a mock glare before hitting him upside the head.

"Oh shut your mouth and kiss me!" she said as her nose scrunched up. He loved it whenever she was angry her nose would scrunch up, he doubted that she even realized.

_Your lips upon my lips,_  
_Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

He softly kissed her nose grinning as it un-scrunched itself. He reached for the top button of her shirt and looked her in the eye begging her to tell him to continue. His response was her grabbing his own shirt and pulling him close. One by one he undid the buttons sliding her shirt off. His own flew over his shoulder as she ripped it off with a smirk. God he loved her right now. Frantically they tore at each others' clothes; finally with only his briefs and her underwear separating each other. He felt her warm bare chest touch his own. They both let out a moan. She once again crashed her lips on his.

_All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin' bout'_

"Hawkings…" he moaned as her nimble fingers slid down his chest making his muscles have spasms. He kissed her once more before lacing his fingers in her hair pulling her closer.

"W-Wade…I-I…" she was actually begging him! God this woman would be his demise. He slid his fingers down her warm skin embellishing in the fact she was giving him small gasps of pleasure.

"What do you want? Tell me Hawkings…tell me Roxanne…" he whispered lustfully in her ear his warm breath making her moan.

"Y-You…in me…" she said between gasps. He slid his hand past the waist band of her underwear sliding slowly into her core. She let out a yelp of surprise as he slid two more fingers into her. He began his finger's thrusts enjoying the feeling of her keeping his pace.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you envision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

He grinned as her lips crashed onto his again her hands combing through his hair sliding down his cheeks making him shiver. Her hands found his dog tags and grasped it tightly pulling him closer. He felt her getting close to her climax so he sped up taking pleasure in the fact she was moaning his name again. As she climaxed he continued to thrust his fingers and slightly curling her to satisfy her even more. Shortly after she finished the last wave of bliss he removed his briefs quickly and thrust into her. He grinned as her eyes grew wide before looking up at him with hooded eyes.

_It would feel so good;  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love..._

She set the pace before he could blink an eye. Both began to pant and moan in enjoyment.

"W-Wade…don't e-e-ever stop…" she moaned in his ear making him shiver again as he picked up the pace her nails digging into his back he barely winced from the pain.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin..._

Feeling both of them get close he moved both of them to a sitting position; still meeting each others' thrusts. God he never wanted this moment to end either.

"Don't worry…I won't…" he whispered in her ear his voice laced with so much lust.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you invision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

As both finally climaxed they both let out a scream of passion arms wrapping around the other, his around her waist and hers around his neck. He watched her eyes roll back and her slender neck arch back; and her nose…god her nose scrunched up again. As they came down from their lustful high he laid her down on the bed. Covering them with a cool sheet he spooned her from behind. He noticed her hair was damp with sweat and could only imagine that his was as well. But for some reason he didn't even care.

"I love you Roxanne…" he whispered in her ear before slowly letting sleep take him. She turned to look at her sleeping lover and smiled. Letting him sleep knowing how hard it was to get sleep these days.

"I love you too Wade…I love you too." She whispered back before following her lover's example and letting sleep take over her.

_Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin_

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. And to my dear friend I hope this request is to your satisfaction! And remember everyone you to can make a request! Follow the directions in my profile! **

**XOXO Anna**

* * *


End file.
